


Trucos

by lea1santome



Category: House M.D., Sherlock (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por qué tienen demasiado en común los 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trucos

En un hotel cualquiera se celebra una convención , Watson y Wilson espera tranquilamente en la cafetería del hotel, esperando a que la convención empiece, charlan bastante y se dan cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en común.

John: Así que tú compañero de piso es también Doctor, y además está loco, pues te diré, que también tenemos eso en común pues mi compañero está como una regadera, tengo que andar con mucho cuidado por el apartamento, pues no hay día que haga algún “experimento”

James: ¿Es científico o doctor en medicina como nosotros?

John: No, ninguna de las dos cosas, es más bien un consultor que tiene demasiado tiempo libre, y se aburre y cuando se aburre es Peligroso.

James: tendría que decirte que exageras pero sé que estás en lo cierto, pues mi compañero siempre se aburre, y puede resultar muy peligroso. Invade mi espacio, espía lo que hago y no hago, hacen que las mujeres que quiero salir huyan despavoridas cuando él las conoce.

John: Hace poco que lo conozco, pero ya ha actuado de “Carabina”.

James: ¿cómo te fue?

John: Fatal, casi consigue que nos mate a los tres. ¿Siempre se ha llevado fatal con tus ex?.

James: Siempre, incluso quiso compartirme.

John: ¿Hacer un trio?

James: mi amistad con House no va por ahí, tan sólo somos amigos, compartirme, establecer diferentes horarios, por ejemplo, tenía que pasar los días con él, y las noches con ella, pero no resulto. Otra cosa que hace House, es contratar detectives privados para que siga a todas partes.

John: Es punto no hará, pues Holmes, es un detective privado, es muy bueno.

James: Pues lo siento por ti, creo que la conferencia ha empezado hace un rato y House debe estar dentro.

House sabía que el hombre que estaba sentado en su lado no era ningún médico.

House: ¿algún motivo para que un adicto a la nicotina se encuentre en esta sala, cuando ni quiera es médico?

Holmes: Casi el mismo motivo para que un hombre que dice ser médico que no utiliza bata en su consulta y es obligado hacer las consultar, trata a las personas como conejillos de laboratorio, haciendo miles de pruebas que no necesitan sólo hacer que crezca su vanidad.

House: Salvo personas, y las pruebas son necesarias, pues ellos estarían muertos sin mí.

Holmes: Complejo de Dios, tiene gracia en un hombre que lleva un bastón con llamaradas, y adicto a Vicodín .

House: No niego que soy adicto, pero usted lo niega, todavía no ha dicho qué hace en este lugar.

Holmes: Acompañar a mi amigo Watson.

House: “amigo”, o amigo.

Holmes: Amigo.

House: Pero, te gustaría que fuera “amigo”.

Holmes: Igual que tú, con tu amigo.

House: Una mano lava a la otra, yo te ayudo con tu amigo y tú, con mi amigo.

Holmes: De acuerdo (se estrecharon las manos).

House: deberías contratar un detective para vigilar a tu amigo.

Holmes: Soy detective privado, incluso he entrado alguna vez que otro a su ordenador portátil, pero cada vez cambia la contraseña, y limpia el historial de exploración.

House: te doy esta tarjeta de un hacker informático, que me debe algún favor que otro, su nombre es Hardison, te dará alguna clase que otra.

Holmes: gracias.

Los dos quedaron charlando intercambiando trucos, para que sus amigos no les viera venir. Una cosa esta clara House y Holmes eran casi iguales, por eso odiaban un poquito, sabían que ellos no podrían convivir de una noche juntos.

La sorpresa de Watson y Wilson era mayúscula cuando vieron a sus compañeros de piso charlando y sabían en ese momento que estaban perdidos. No tenían escapatoria, con una fingida sonrisa ambos se sentaron al lado de sus respectivos compañeros.


End file.
